1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable line barrier and more particularly pertains to preventing people from accessing a particular area with a portable line barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, barriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling access by people are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,440 to Applegarth et al. discloses a portable barricade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,953 to Phillips et al. discloses an adjustable protective rope barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,277 discloses a telescopic pole system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,420 to Oster discloses a retractable crowd control barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,807 to Wylie discloses decorative posts for crowd control.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable line barrier that is portable in design, is readily placed in an extended or stowed configuration, and has flashing lights disposed thereon for providing an indicative warning.
In this respect, the portable line barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing people from accessing a particular area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable line barrier which can be used for preventing people from accessing a particular area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.